Przyjaciel
by EmiliaWatson
Summary: Psychopaci dążą do zaspokojenia swoich potrzeb. Po trupach. Po drodze jeden zawita w Londynie, gdzie z pewnością urządzi obiad i pomoże wkopać kolegę po fachu. Zdąży tez poznać (i zdiagnozować) ciekawe przypadki jako psychiatra i obrazić jednego aspirującego socjopatę, a to wszystko zmieści się w doskonale zaplanowanych łowach na pewnego agenta specjalnego FBI.


"Są takie bezcielesne rzeczy, są zjawiska,  
Co mają byt podwójny, jak bliźnięca owa  
Moc, co naraz z materii i ze światła tryska-  
I naraz tworzy bryłę i cięń w sobie chowa."  
E.A. Poe

Gabinet z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej zapełniał się ciszą. Gęstą, jakby oczekującą.  
-Co chcesz mi powiedzieć, Will?- Doktor Lecter spytał, czując nieomylnie że jego fascynującemu przyjacielowi trudno jest uporać się z jakąś myślą. Poprawił się na fotelu, czekając na odpowiedź. Reakcja nastąpiła dopiero po dłuższej chwili.  
-Dostałem zaproszenie...-chcieliby wysłuchać moich wykładów na uniwersytecie-pauza- z Londynie.- ostatnie słowa Will wymruczał cicho, jakby na dowód podając doktorowi otwartą kopertę. Wytworna papeteria zaadresowana nie mniej eleganckim charakterem pisma w środku rzeczywiście zawierała zaproszenie, w dodatku z biletami lotniczymi i dołączonym preferowanym planem wykładów, oczywiście do zmiany w ramach konieczności i zdrowego rozsądku, jak głosił jeden z wersetów listu. Doktor od razu zrozumiał istotę wachań swojego przyjaciela. A jednak, nie było to zaproszenie które się odrzuca.  
-Royal Academy... miałbyś opowiadać o okropieństwach które widzisz artystom, ludziom wrażliwym na piękno...brzmi to nieco groteskowo- Hannibal pochylił się do przodu w fotelu, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na swojego ulubionego rozmówcę. Obserwował niepewną postawę Willa, czekającego na opinie co do której nie przejawiał wątpliwości.  
Mylił się.  
-Dlaczego nie? -zpytał doktor po chwili z ciepłym uśmiechem.  
-Lunatykuję-mruknął Graham  
-Nie pozostawiliby cię samemu sobie. W Europie ceni się gościnność, nawet jeśli potrafi być ona chłodno uprzejma.  
-Nie chcę narobić kłopotu w obcym miejscu. Łatwo sie zgubić. No bo gdzie tam pojadę? - brunet spojżał na swojego doktora z mieszaniną lęku i... wstydu? Niby to nic nowego, ale to nie jest zwykłe zarzenowanie spowodowane własną słabością... Myśli Hannibala zaczęły krążyć wokół mężczyzny jak kruki, pełne elegancji i nieubłagane. No proszę, co za odkrycie...  
-Nigdy nie jeździłem metrem-dodał Will tym samym tonem, jakby umiejętnie zacierał ślady zbrodni.  
-Czułbyś się bezpieczniej i może nawet byś wypoczął, gdybyś nie był tam sam.-stwierdził doktor nonszalancko zakładając nogę na nogę- jesteś niestabilny i potrzebna ci kotwica, Will. Zwłaszcza w obcym miejscu, które ma szansę przytłaczać cię w ten sam sposób jak miejsca zbrobni, chociaż pewnie w mniejszym stopniu.  
Graham milczał, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Wciąż nie mógł bez emocji słyszeć o swoich słabościach. A jednak, wypowiadane przez Hannibala brzmiały nie jak wyrok, a raczej jak zapewnienie, zawoalowana obietnica, że jego najgorsze objawy nigdy się nie ziszczą. Czując się odsłonięty i bezbronny, podświadomie wyczuwał że ctarszy mężczyzna otacza go opieką. Niczym drobny pająk, tka sieć która miałaby uratować Willa gdyby spadał. A może nawet teraz go oplata.  
-psa tam nie wwiozę. Zresztą, którego.-ironia. Nie traktujmy tego poważnie, bo po co mówić głośno, że się nie ma z kim pojechać? Zwłaszcze gdy tak naprawdę się ma... Kruki i wrony umysłu doktora kołowały szybciej, obserwując zwierzynę.  
-Nie myślałeś żeby zaproponować wyjazd doktor Bloom?- Hannibal ostrożnie kierował rozmową, wstając i zapalając kadzidełko, uznawszy że zapach ciszy przestał działać na jego korzyść.  
-To nie ten etap.-Znowu to zawstydzenie. Fascynacja nie jest w takim razie jednostronna. Dobrze.  
-Jest opiekuńcza. Może powrut zbiegłby się już z tym etapem?-Obaj wiemy że dr. Bloom nie jest kotwicą, a elementem zamętu. Dobrze.  
-Nie wiem.  
-Ja też nie.-skłamamł doktor, poluzowując krawat. Swoboda w gabinecie, poczuj się swobodnie Will. Odpowiedz mi.  
-Nie pojechałaby.  
-Tego nie wiesz.  
-Ty też nie.  
-Co ci szkodzi spytać? Jeśli chcesz oczywiscie.  
-Nie chcę!- odpowiedź była szybka, poprzedzona szybkim oddechem, pewna i niepewna jednocześnie. Pewna swojej treści. Niepewna formy, impulsywności i idących za nią podświadomych potrzeb. Wyśmienicie.  
-Co gdybym chciał pojechać z tobą?- swoboda Will, swobodni jesteśmy tam gdzie jesteśmy bezpieczni. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa, kotwica. Nie musisz nadwyrężać swojej magicznej empatii zeby wiedzieć jakie słowa pasują do tej układanki.  
-Nie ma pan czasu.-to wzruszenie ramionami, chcesz mnie zranić Will? To było słabe odparowanie i słusznie, nie jesteś przecież atakowany.  
-Mam prawo do wakacji.  
-Z lunatykiem? Jeżeli chcesz mnie pilnować, to nie nędą wakacje.  
-Jesteś moim przyjacielem, WIll. Mam sporą szansę odpocząć. A twoje wykłady są nie mniej ciekawe niż sam Londyn.-Zaskoczenie. Dezorientacja. Nie wiesz jak zareagować na pochlebstwo. Ilez twoja empatia potrafii nam uprościć...  
_Pojedziesz ze mną do Londynu? - Ależ łatwo nam dziś poszło, Will  
-Tak, pojadę z tobą- do Londynu i na koniec świata


End file.
